xThere He Wasx
by Harvey Winters
Summary: Roxas finds himself in a non-litteral sticky situation when he gets caught up with a mysterious red headed man who calls himself Axel.. Join Roxas in this delightfully, romanicly sweet one-shot! AXELXROXAS Only!


There he was

Roxas had never seen a more intreguing person than this before. As the man walked out from the shelter of trees, the sun burst into bright red flames, dashing down each indevidual spike on his mane. Like a lion, he prawled closer to Roxas. The red head's glittering emerald eyes stared intentively at Roxas. A smirk emerged on the big cat's face and he licked his lips slightly, being careful not to remove his gaze off Roxas.

Roxas felt himself press against the wall behind him, clawing at the brickwork, trying to escape the predictor. It was too late.

"Hey, Blondie." The red head winked and his forest green eyes set alight. His left hand pressed against the wall on the right of Roxas's face. Roxas had read a comic like this a week prior to this, he became flustered before responding to the human torch.

"Can I help you?" Roxas questioned cooly, in an attemp to put out the flames that were close to scortching his skin. The red head smiled deviously.

"If you can't take heat, get out of the kitchen." He announced staring deeply into Roxas's ocean blue eyes. "I'm Axel." Roxas sneered.

"A fire will not last long in the ocean. Can you handle it, Axel?" Roxas's eyes shone brilliantly. Flirting wasn't usually his thing however, he couldn't resist the chance to play with the devil.

"Oh, baby." Axel responded. "I can last a _very_long time." Axel licked his lips again before moving away from Roxas. He winked and turned his back to slump back to his place under the trees. Roxas jolted forward.

"Roxas." The blonde suttered. "I'm Roxas." Axel's eyes widened, as if he didn't expect to retrieve the blonde's name.

"Well, Roxy-baby." His eyes relaxed, but the flames within them grew stronger almost burning at the forest buried within them. "You're a keeper." Axel grabbed Roxas's right hand and pulled Roxas into his chest. Roxas blushed furiously. Axel's right hand slide to Roxas's chin. The grip on Roxas's right hand slackened and the hand that was once clutching Roxas's hand wormed its way up the back of the blonde's neck. their lips met. Everything grew silent for that one moment of bliss, fiery passion. Axel pulled away slowly. "Later, Roxy." Axel winked cheekily. Roxas looked down to his right hand.

"Sneaky bastard." Roxas mumbled to himself. His whipped the crunched up piece of white paper out of his hand and unraveled the mystery buried within it. A series of eleven digits were messily scribbled on the scruffy piece of paper. Roxas chuckled to himself and slide it into his pocket. He smiled angelically in Axel's direction before making his way home.

Roxas stumbled into his room, pressing his body against his door. He dropped his bag beside him and slid down his door, sighing as he reached the bottom. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the paper given to him by Axel. He stared lazily at his phone ontop of the worktop. He lifted his right left. His foot smashed against the worktop. Money. Charms. Crayons. His alarm clock. Each of them fell from the worktop in unison like synchronised swimmers. Roxas grinned his teeth and bit his bottom lip. He looked furiously at the worktop. He lifted his right left again and began to beat the worktop repetitively. He stopped. The metal device which he wanted began to tip over the edge. Roxas slid forward along the carpet. He clenched his fist. His fist was sent flying into the worktop. The metal device fell over the edge. Roxas winced in pain as he forced himself to leap forward further to catch his phone. He smiled victoriously before slithering back to the door. He glanced down at the sheet and sighed.

"I must be crazy..." Roxas reluctantly began to press the numbers written on the paper into his phone. He gulped. The green button was pressed. The ringing echoed through Roxas's mind. What was he getting himself into? The ringing ceased.

"Hello? This is Axel." Roxas lost his breath. He didn't know what to say. "Blondie, is that you?" Roxas managed to capture his breath. Axel's voice sent shivers down his spine. It was turning him on. Roxas coughed.

"Yes, hello. Sorry to be bothering you so soon." A chucked was sent through the other end of the phone. "Whats so funny?!" Axel sighed.

"Its nothing, Roxy. I was about you call you, that's all." There was a pause over each end of the phone. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" Questioned Axel. Roxas's eyes widened in dismay. Who would want to buy the likes of him out of ice cream? He smiled to himself before responding. For a man made of fire, he knew how to keep cool.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the clock tower. Don't forget the ice cream!" Roxas excitedly hung up on Axel. His face was beaming with joy. He straightened his posture against the door and jumped off the floor. Grabbed his bang with his left hand and yanking the door open with his right. He dashed down the stairs and sprinted out of the door towards the clock tower, into the sunset.

Roxas had been perched on the edge of clock tower, impatiently kicking his legs into the air, for about an hour. Roxas's heart sank. He had been stood up, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He wanted to wait for Axel. He sighed and remained at his post, praying that Axel would show up. A further thirty minutes passed before the sunset fell. With the night seeping over the landscape, the rock in his heart became heavier. Roxas thought for a second that it was the ice cream he was missing out in. But he was really missing out on the space he opening up for Axel in his life and in his heart. He became watery eyed as his began to leave the clock tower, the darkness looming over its peak. He buried his face in hands hands and dashed towards the steps of the clock tower.

"Going so soon?" A figure appeared out of the shadows of the clock tower. He seemed to have just reached the top of the clock tower via the stairs on the opposite side of the building. Roxas ceased his movement. Tears ran furiously down his face. The figure stepped closer to Roxas. He could feel each step in his own body. As the figure got closer, a hot sensation tingled down his spine. Roxas turned sharply, eyes darting across the clocktower. His eyes focused on the figure. The figure strode out of the shadows. Red exploded onto the scene. A devilish smirk emerged on the figure's face. Green emeralds dances through the darkness to greet Roxas. He leaned against the edge of the clock tower. Roxas ran at the figure, tears still dripping from his chin. The twosome stared at eachother before both breaking into smiles in unison.

And there he was.


End file.
